Old Wiki Page
MMOMinecraft - is a 24/7 server that provides a unique none-of-a-kind experience like no other. We offer an astonishing combination of plug-ins that create a Minecraft environment you've never seen before. You have just arrived at Destina. Owning nothing but the clothes on your back, you set forth to the beautiful but dangerous landscape of the Wilderness. As you make your name and earn your place here... Will you team up with friends and join together in a faction to create a strong Kingdom? Will you live your days out in the safe housing of Destina? Or will you fight for survival and dominance in the wild? You decide... IP > mmominecraft.mclayer.com VISIT THE MMOMC.ENJIN.COM SITE! *Sign up! You can chat with your friends and comment on their profile! *News! The homepage is your main news update source! It will keep you in on the loop of what's going on around the server. *We have a forum. Get help from Admins and(or) fellow players. Also the forums help you get involved with the MMO community! Post your ideas / opinion, join others, or even help others! *Visit us for more info! VISIT OUT SERVER AT MMOMINECRAFT.MCLAYER.COM *No griefing (inside protected areas)! Outside everything is allowed! So keep your stuff safe. You have enough options! *Minimal lag! *24/7! – The only downtime is when the server is restarted to install updates / or patch days. Hour backups. *Nice and helpful Admins/Mods. *Mob Arenas with different Difficulty *Destina NPC-Teleporter *Rooms for rent inside of Destina! *We are supporting now over 25 Different Quests with Money and EXP reward! (more coming soon) *Factions! /f help (in-game) Heroes !SOON! More Informations about all Classes over >#HERE< Fall a Citizen... Rise a HERO! It is time... for you to become a true hero of Boria! HEROES is a plug-in that brings a number or Classes such as Paladin / Hunter... Chose your path very easy over the #Signs inside the #Help Room! Fight monsters, enemies and complete #quests to gain exp! Although make use of your talent, #/skills ... to find out what skills you have and can learn as you level. /bind ... while holding the item of your choice. This will then allow you to right click and use the desired skill! Don't tire yourself out! You only have so much ! Each class can only use certain armor / weapons & tools... /hero tools (or to see armor replace the word tools with armor) All classes can use diamond sword, but it is not always the best chance since each class does varying damages with different weapons. FACTIONS! Join or Create... Raid or be peaceful! Factions has a ton of new features that adds to the MMO Minecraft server experience. You can join a faction and help your friends rise to the top! Or you can lead your faction to battle and create your own! Factions allows you to "claim land" meaning an 16x16 piece of land will be safe from any non member of your faction to build / destroy and access things such as chests etc... You can claim as much land as you can pay for, although it is not safe to go above your f max power... (/f show) Although land is not safe from TNT, and creepers (when all members are offline land is safe). Also pvp is allowed from faction member to anyone and "anyone" can't hurt you, but official enemies can. Not all factions are peaceful! So be careful! PVP is allowed to all extent, along with griefing & stealing which is also allowed to all possible extent. REMEMBER this is a HARDCORE factions PVP server, so don't whine when you are killed or when you lose your "stuff". For more INFORMATION type /f help (1-11 in-game) MobArena Do /ma join (arena) to join either, or go to spawn and use the warp signs - Fightclub = A hard challenge, and the terrain is rough. Kill as many mobs as possible - Temple = A temple filled with mobs, try to survive as long as possible PvPArena Do /pa (arena) to join one of the following arenas, or go to spawn and use the warp signs - Deathmatch = a large arena, with many obstacles and hiding places - ctf = Capture the flag in an arena. there are two teams. You will be auto placed inside a team MobDungeon It consists of a series of difficult mazes and obstacles to reach, once you reach the NPC you will be warped to a series of 3 large mob arena rooms (you must complete each room before being warped to the next) Located in the forest right outside of the docks in spawn... Be careful it is located in the warzone players can kill you when entering. TreasureHunt This feature may or may not be working. Left click with rotten flesh to see how many blocks away you are from the chest Spout Chainmail armor recipes at LINK <-- Spout Forum thread ManaBags Go to forums for the recipes or go to http://dl.dropbox.com/u/66573922/manabags.png MUST be using spoutcraft to use this feature. otherwise it just looks like flint.